evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmic Cube
The Cosmic Cube (known as the Tesseract in the Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a powerful cube-shaped relic that is a special type of technology found in the Marvel universe. Though in reality it is actually the name of several such items (much as the Infinity Gauntlet is not singular, due to the rules of the Marvel multiverse), Cosmic Cubes (revealing that there exists more then one Cosmic Cube alone) are nevertheless extremely feared and dangerous creations capable of cosmic scale acts, as such they often fall into the hands of some of Marvel's most deadly and devious villains who seek out such power for their own insidious goals. This amazing artifact grants its user the ability to warp reality as they see fit via granting their wish regardless of the consequences, it is also capable of gaining sentience over time and becoming its own being. History The Cosmic Cubes are objects that control matter and energy, answering to the will of the sentient beings that use them. They require practice to be used properly, but a skillful user can alter all reality to answer to its thought, granting anything they desire. Most Cosmic Cubes are cubic matrices. However, similar objects with different shapes are known as Cosmic Containment Units. Sentient beings wanting to create a Cosmic Cube must generate a force field to open a rift to another dimension inhabited by the Beyonders, allowing the extra-dimensional energy to filter through the rift. When entering the Earth's dimension, the energies can be held in a matrix, and the force itself would shape the matrix into a perfect cube. It would also provide the Cube with its almost-unlimited power. A Cube would eventually develop its own intelligence, commonly influenced by the beings who had manipulated it. Mephisto has postulated that the Cubes are hosts to a semi-sentient will and that, even in Cube form, they can choose how they want to be used, and deny certain wishes. Mephisto also has proposed that a billion-sentient universally-linked will could overcome this problem, and that the Cubes could be as powerful as the Infinity Gems. Originally created by the evil organization A.I.M. as a tool of conquest the Cosmic Cube was later utilized by the Red Skull and by the mad titan known as Thanos. Although the original Cosmic Cube was destroyed there have been multiple copies made and some of these have evolved into beings such as Kubik and the villainious Beyonder (revealed as one during Secret Wars III). Powers and Abilities The Cosmic Cube, better known as the Tesseract, is one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. According to Fury, it holds great power. It is capable of warping reality. Appearances in other media The Cosmic Cube appeared in the live-action film "Captian America: The First Avenger". According to the Red Skull, legends speaks of the Cosmic Cube which is known as The Tesseract (Die Tesseract in German) to be the jewel of Odin's treasure room of Relics but lost during the last age of worship by men on Earth. It is found centuries later in the in the 1940s by German SS officer and leader of HYDRA Johann Schmidt in a box behind Nidhogg in a sculptured mural of Yggdrasil world tree, located inside a local European town's church full of viking warriors entombed within its walls. Schmidt and scientist Arnim Zola harnessed the power of the tesseract to be used as weapons against the Allies and the entire world. Captain America foils Schmidt's plan to use the tesseract to launch an aerial attack on the United States, and Schmidt disintegrates into light that shoots into space when he touches the Cube. After Captain America crashes Schmidt's plane, the Cube is recovered by Howard Stark. There is a drawing design in one of Howard Stark's notes that is similar to the Cosmic Cube in Iron Man 2. While Tony Stark is flipping through his father's notes, a hypercube is briefly seen, possibly alluding to the Cube after recovering it from the Alantic Ocean. The Cosmic Cube later reappeared at the end of the end credits of Thor. Years later, the Cube ended in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Colonel Nick Fury, believing it to be just a powerful energy source, asked the aid of Professor Selvig, who unknowningly was under Loki's mind control, to study it. Gallery The Tesseract.jpg|The Tesseract Known Users *Thanos *Red Skull Known "Ascended" Cosmic Cubes *The Beyonders *Kubik *Shaper of Worlds Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Elementals Category:Teleportation Category:Wrong Hands Tools